1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to welding masks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved welding shield apparatus wherein the same provides for selective application of various shields in various metal working operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Welding shields of various types have been utilized in the prior art to afford facial protection during welding, as well as other operations. Such prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,991 to Metz wherein a welding shield structure utilizes a transparent or clear grinding mask at one end of the mask structure, and a pivotally mounted welding type opaque shield at an opposed end of the mask structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,363 to Wood sets forth a welding helmet, wherein the welding helmet utilizes a plurality of visor elements of opaque and clear construction to permit use of the shield for welding and general viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,571 to Falkiner sets forth a welding helmet fitted with a plurality of lenses, one tinted and one relatively clear mounted at various positions through the forward face of the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,713 to Hodge sets forth a chin operated welding hood to permit selective pivotment of a face shield overlying an initial face shield.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved welding shield apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as compactness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.